


Look Before You Sleep

by FlygonRider



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Multi, OOC-ness, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, i can't believe it's not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlygonRider/pseuds/FlygonRider
Summary: Queen Vigilance always pushes her seers far beyond their limits, but thankfully Clearsight’s boyfriends are there to make sure she rests.





	Look Before You Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, here's my fic for Polyship Prompts Week Day 3: Silly! Based off of [this](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/175816988875/imagine-person-a-of-your-polyship-has-been-working) lovely prompt from the polyshipprompts blog on Tumblr!
> 
> This is my first time writing WoF fic, so please leave a comment if you notice something wrong.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> (Set at some unspecified time after Fathom's arrival to the Night Kingdom)

Fathom surfaced, sand squishing between his toes as he heaved himself out of the water, feeling heavy and ungainly after the ocean’s weightlessness.

“You look like a turtle that’s been drinking too much,” Darkstalker teased him.

“You try getting battered by ocean currents to find the perfect seashell then. Oh, that’s right, you don’t have gills.” Fathom head-butted Darkstalker’s wing, which made him laugh. Carefully, Fathom drew the abalone shell from the pouch around his neck. It was as big as his talon, and the inside sheened in the last light of the sun. “Do you think she’ll like it?”

“She likes anything you bring her.” Darkstalker wrapped his tail around Fathom’s before leaping into the air. “Come on!”

Together, they flew towards the palace, almost touching wings.

Landing on the ledge that lead to Clearsight’s apartment, Darkstalker poked his head through the bead curtain. “Okay, it’s empty.”

Striding inside, Fathom pulled the shell from his neck pouch, just as Darkstalker opened his mouth.

“Wait,” Fathom said, tapping him with his wing. They listened to the silence for a moment. “I don’t think Clearsight’s here.” He tramped down a stab of disappointment.

Darkstalker frowned. “She should be here, I haven’t seen anything that would call her away.”

Fathom carefully poked his nose into each room, until he reached Clearsight’s office.

Against the far wall, Clearsight was slumped over her desk, blank scrolls spilling over the edge. Some of them were filled with tiny, cramped scrawl, and others appeared to have half-finished drawings of battle plans.

“Hey, Clear,” Fathom nudged her until he heard her mumble, “wake up. Did you fall asleep here?”

“Had visions, Fathom,” Clearsight whined, “so many.”

By this point, Darkstalker had come in to stand on her other side, looking concerned. “Have you been up all day?”

“Queen needs them,” Clearsight mumbled again, trying and failing to lift her head.

“Come on, what you need is sleep.” Darkstalker helped her up, while Fathom pushed himself under her wing.

They stumbled out and went further down the main corridor, until they reached Clearsight’s room and could lay her down in her nest.

“Stay?” Clearsight pleaded, even as she was curling up into a ball.

Darkstalker and Fathom glanced at each other. The sounds of the waking city had begun to filter in, dragons yelling and going to their jobs and classes.

Carefully, they moved the blankets until there was enough room for them to lay down on either side, and soon enough Clearsight had fallen back into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
